


I Can Only Dream in Red

by raven_aorla



Series: Stay With Me I Need Support [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, ptsd freakout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master now travels with Amy and Rory somewhat peacefully. But sometimes the Doctor needs help coping with his existence in ways the Master cannot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Only Dream in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters.

Amy, Amy, Rory, wake up. Please. It's important. Not a prank.

God, you humans sleep a bloody lot, don't you? Don't look at me like that, Earthlings, I'm evil and under a lot of strain.

It's the Doctor. We were…er…playing around, our games, you know, like we do…his idea too, not just mine. It's therapeutic. You don't understand how our minds work; yours are too puny. I nudged him a bit too much. In his head. Then he started screaming and screaming. I didn't mean it. I really didn't. Not that.

He's a little untidy at the moment. I tried to put him to bed but he doesn't seem to remember what's happened these past twenty-odd years. He thinks he's my prisoner, not the other way around. He's hiding from me. I can smell him – no comments, thank you – but he's only going to run further and further into the catacombs of the TARDIS if I follow.

Go get him. Calm him down. If you need my help to fix him – though I hope you don't, I really hope – give a shout.

…

Doctor? Dooooooctoooor….It's Rory. It's all right. You're safe in the TARDIS. The Master's good now! Well, sort of. He's a bit of a wanker sometimes but he doesn't do anything worse than drawing mustaches in my comic books. A far cry from enslaving planets, right? Right? Hah hah. Hah…

I don't pretend to understand the level of pain you're in now, but he's hurt me too, and he was sorry afterwards. You did that. Made him able to be sorry for things. It's a big achievement.

Do come out, please, Doctor. I know it's a lot of pressure being the strong one, the happy one, all the time. You don't have to. You're free to be mortal like the rest of us, no matter if you're a jillion years old and look like you're twelve. I'm pretty old by now too.

I've…I've got jammy dodgers in my pocket. You like those, don't you?

…..

Don't do this to me, Doctor! If you want me to, I'll beat your boyfriend with cricket bat, but please do come out. I realize you're not one hundred percent the magic man with all the answers I once thought you were, but you're not just a runner either. You're as much a fighter, and I mean that in a good way, as you are anything else.

We love you, Doctor. I've loved you most of my life.

Whistle if you hear me.

If we don't find you in the next hour, I'm calling River.

…

Oh sweetie, why do you keep doing this to yourself? Come here. Shhh. It's all right. Shhhh. Good, good. Perhaps I should stay on board for a while, love.

…

Sorry about that, everyone. Psychic barriers shouldn't be tweaked with, no matter how fun the results can – why are you looking at me like that? River's going to be visiting for a while.

Our room, why?

I suppose so, if you're that worried. For this sleep cycle anyway.

….


End file.
